


【软科幻】笨笨

by bushichihan



Category: BG - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:40:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bushichihan/pseuds/bushichihan
Kudos: 1





	【软科幻】笨笨

（灵感自《我，机器人》罗比章节）

她家的机器人叫笨笨。  
其实笨笨原本是她养过的一只小狗的名字，但是小狗在两年前不幸染了疾病死去。  
对她来说，机器人和狗是一样的，都是能陪伴她的伙伴，所以她也给它起名叫笨笨。

五六岁的孩子尚不知造物与生命体之间的相异之处从物理横跨到哲学，她只知道笨笨好。  
笨笨不会说话，它是个哑巴。  
它在战争时期被炮弹毁掉了语言系统，但其它功能很敏锐。尽管如此，它仍在二手市场上以一个很低的价格出售——军用机器人退役后被运输到民用市场倒卖，这是常有的事。  
她的家庭暂时只能负担得起这种价位的机器人，于是笨笨从此成了她家的哑巴保姆。

“……98、99、100！”  
她松开蒙着自己眼睛的胖胖的小手，站在阳光下眨着眼睛。她从树荫下走出来，企图站在阳光下一下子看清楚周围的一切。

“笨笨，藏好了吗？我要开始找了！”

她小心地提着裙子——因为地上那些荆棘会勾破裙边——伸着脖子往灌木丛里看。  
灌木丛里有汁液饱满的嫩草、艳红但酸涩的小果子，还有不知名的米粒大的鹅黄色小花，就是没有笨笨。

她敲敲脑袋，也对，笨笨那个大块头，怎么可能藏进灌木丛呢？

她有些生气地跺跺脚，皱起眉头，乌黑卷翘的睫毛颤了颤，她回头朝自家的两层小楼看去。  
“他一定是躲在家里了！跟他说过了一万次，这不公平！”

她正想走，突然听到头顶有树叶的沙沙声。她抬头看去，笨笨没刷漆的银色躯体就静静靠在树枝上。  
“找到你啦！”  
她兴奋地指着它：“快下来！你输啦！”

好脾气的机器人测量落脚点，然后纵身跃下来——它很重，咚地一声，像是什么东西坠毁了一样。女孩却欢快着小跑到它跟前抱住它：“抱我抱我，要飞起来的！”

笨笨点了点头——一个平行六面体的头，四角平滑。它的身体是一个更大的长方体（足足有普通成年人类男性的两倍那么大），头与身躯用很短的软质器件相连；四肢也是如此构造。  
它也会眨眼，薄薄的金属眼皮一合就表示休眠，睁眼时，光电眼睛会发出细腻红光。

它伸出结实的钢铁手臂，牢牢抱住小主人，小心地让她拥住它又平又厚的肩。  
笨笨将她举到半空转圈，她兴奋地直嚷嚷，天旋地转的感觉太新奇了，蓝天在脚下，绿色的树梢却倒挂在蓝天……

“住手、住手！太危险了！”  
是妈妈恼怒的声音。

她发现自己又站在绿地上了，她紧靠着笨笨的腿，紧紧抓着它的手指。

妈妈气急败坏地走过来打了笨笨一巴掌——尽管这对机器人来说实在没什么威慑力。  
“说过多少次了，不许玩这些危险的游戏！”

笨笨垂着头，近三米的个子，却垂头丧气像孩子一般。

“妈妈！”她说：“是我让笨笨抱的。”  
妈妈掀开笨笨的肚皮放下脚梯，蹬上去爬到它胸口的位置，修改它的指令：“看来不能让它完全服从你的话。”  
她气得直跺脚：“凭什么呀！”

爸爸听到动静也出来了，并且一看就明白是怎么回事：“笨笨它是快要被淘汰的机器人，让它搬木材干杂活还好，离它太近，多少是有些危险的呀。”

她懊恼不已，笨笨怎么会伤人呢？他那么温和，最喜欢听自己唱歌。

她晚上睡不着的时候，就偷偷跑到库房去——笨笨晚上就被安置在那里。  
她敲一敲门板，从门缝里看到红光、听到金属摩擦的声音，就知道笨笨醒了。笨笨也走过来靠在门边，她虚着声音给它唱歌。  
有时候她故意唱跑调，或者自己改歌词，笨笨就轻轻敲门板，像大哥哥提醒捣蛋的妹妹一样。

这样的日子很平顺地滑过去，孩子长大也就那么几年，她很快到了该出嫁的年龄。

她谈过几段恋爱，却都不了了之，最后嫁给了一个沉默寡言的退役军人。  
笨笨也是她的嫁妆之一，这是她执意要求的。  
笨笨还是和从前一样，爱听她唱歌，干起活来十分利索，能帮人减轻不少负担。  
沉默的丈夫却对这个大家伙颇有微词——不怪他，多数人看到这个丑家伙、愚钝的大块头，都会皱起眉头。

但也默许了它的存在。

三年后，她和丈夫的第二个孩子出生，这年战争再次爆发了。  
丈夫不得不重新上战场去，临走前他将她吻了又吻，谁都不知道这一去，回时还能不能见到尸骨。  
大儿子抓着她的裙摆，小儿子就在她臂弯里睡着。小小的温暖的一团肉，他将来也会长大，长成同他父亲一样魁梧的男人。

她拉扯两个孩子长大。  
有笨笨在，因此她用不着干粗活儿，但同样为生计发愁。  
前线吃紧，他们便将多数粮食供给前方；后方大面积饥荒，邻居家太太就在她眼前直挺挺倒下去——她是被饿死的。  
她也饿，家里只剩下几粒米。她将米煮成米汤——其实几乎与白水无异——米汤清亮得能照见人影。米是自然舍不得吃的，将米汤喝干后将米留着，第二天继续煮。  
直到一天一天煮成糊状，她才肯将米分给两个孩子吃。有时候她十分庆幸笨笨不用吃饭——它只需到公用充电桩去充电，再在关节处擦一擦润滑油。万幸不用，她想，不然这么大的块头，得吃下多少米面。

两个孩子一天天长大，她一天天变得憔悴，只有笨笨还是原来的样子。

战争无休无止，据说连海底的新人类都参与了这场战争。

大儿子也去参军了。

不久，丈夫的死讯传来，她成了寡妇。

等到小儿子十六岁那年，她将小儿子也送上了战场。  
她看着小儿子渐行渐远的背影心如刀割，可是——战场上只靠机器人是不行的，两个儿子走了丈夫的老路，他们研习干扰机器军人的学术。

她患上了失眠症，睡不着时就整日与笨笨唱歌，笨笨立在她身边，红色的眼睛一眨不眨看着她。  
她的头发里已经有银丝了。

又过了几年，小儿子死在了战场，大儿子还算幸运，只损失了两条腿，和具有思考能力的大脑。  
当大儿子被机器人抬回家时，战争结束了。

她在绝望中欣喜，每日照料近乎植物人的儿子，守着他说话，有时天气好，她就令笨笨抱着大儿子出门晒晒太阳。  
如是几年，大儿子终于在一个平静的夜晚一睡不起，她醒来后在床边握着他的手，将脸埋在他再也不会暖起来的手心里。

丈夫与两个儿子的墓都在屋后，但丈夫与小儿子的墓都是空的。

她立在墓前，心里竟没有更多悲伤，只觉如做了一场大梦，仿佛丈夫和孩子只是梦里人一般，而自己还是个几岁的小姑娘，靠在笨笨的腿边又嚷又笑。  
有人睡到地下，有人白了头发，只有笨笨还是原来的样子。

只剩她和笨笨的生活，其实与之前并没有什么两样，甚至因为战争的结束，吃食与娱乐都繁荣起来了，而她阴差阳错，因着家里几位死去的军人，每年能拿到不少抚恤金。

可她的牙齿再也嚼不动糖果，年迈的腿也迈不上飞行器的梯阶了。

她现在做的最多的事情，就是在屋后躺在摇椅上，哼着幼时常哼的调子，笨笨拖着笨重的身子守在她旁边，有时不知它是为了确认什么——当然，也许是程序出了差错——它会将大大的金属手掌放进她的怀里。  
手掌靠着她的肚子，有时蹭到她干瘪的乳房。

她眯起眼睛看天，现在每天都是好天气。

于是她就在这样一个天气极好的午后躺在摇椅里，合上眼睛一动不动了。

笨笨在她停止哼唱后，再次将手放进她怀里，她这次没有笑着抚摸它的手。  
笨笨眨一眨冒着红光的眼睛，它笨拙地碰碰主人的肩。

主人还是没动。

它放在她怀里的手感受不到心脏的跳动了。

它尽力搜索记忆程序中令主人开心的指令——可是寥寥无几。

终于，它在几十年前的指令中找到了。

它伸出钢铁手臂将主人抱起来，在半空中转着圈。  
天旋地转，蓝天在脚下，绿色树梢却倒挂在蓝天……

主人在它手里晃晃荡荡，像只木偶。

-


End file.
